The Silver Nekoshou
by Zero Angels
Summary: Kysera has lost everything in his life. He was given one last chance by the world to find peace and love. He will make sure to make the most of it.
1. Oc Introduction

Hello I am BloodyJinx or CyberShadow to some. I would like to welcome you to The Silver Nekoshou.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. Highschool DxD and Grand Chase are owned by their respective owners.

*The Silver Nekoshou*

Name:Kysera Himura

Race:Half Nekoshou/Half Human

Age:16

Gender:Male

Look:He is 5ft tall or 152.4 cm tall. He weighs about 80lbs or 36.2874kgs. He has a lean muscular build. He wears a black shirt with red outlines that goes down to the middle of his chest that exposes his stomach. With it he wears black pants with what looks like a flame on the bottom left of them near his foot. and black and red sport shoes. He has long silver hair and reddish gold eyes. He wears black and red wireless headphones that have glowing red plastic cat ears ontop of them.

Sacred gear:It summons the sword Soluna. The Soluna is a two-handed sword, said to rival the power of deities. The name is a combination of two syllables "Sol", which relates to the authority of deities, and "Luna", noble nature of deities. The most unique feature of this weapon is that it can split into two - the larger, single-handed sword "Sol", and the smaller, almost dagger-like blade "Luna" which allows for dual or single sword attacks. It contains the spirit of the original wielder of it Seighart of the Highlanders. It also the sword from the game Grand Chase if you want to look at a picture of it because it is kinda hard to explain the look of it.

Personality:He is kind and quiet. He tries to be polite to everyone that he meets but he hates perverts, people with big egos, and anyone that is possessive over the ones that he cares about. He would gladly risk his live if it meant to save the one most dear to him. He likes sweets, stuff animals, and basically anything that is cute or delicious. But when push comes to shove he pushes back harder with his personality becoming a more serious and battle hardened warrior.

History: He was born to an unknown human dad and a nekoshou mother named Ariel Himura. His dad raped his mother in an alley way after she was coming home from work and left her after he did. She got pregnant from the rape but decided to keep the child and raise it to be best the he could be. Sadly, she couldn't raise him fully like she intended to because when he turned 6 their house caught on fire and she died in the fire. With nothing left he was sent to an orphanage. Later that night when he got sent to the orphanage he was dragged into his sacred gear which was hosted by the deity Sieghart of the Highlanders. Seighart saw how his life was and promised to raise him to be a Prime Knight and to hold the legendary sword Soluna which is said to have the power to rival even God at full power. That night he started training hard to become a Prime Knight and protect everything that he holds dear. Slowly as the years went by he slowly started to see Seighart as a father figure and was working on his way to become the best Prime Knight. When he turned 10 his orphanage burned down by a bunch of stray exorcists thinking that there was devils in it. Which wasn't entirely wrong considering it was a devils orphanage. After he was left all alone and somewhat broken of the destruction of his second home he had no where left to go. Thankfully the owner of the orphanage Sirzechs came to see the ruins of the orphanage and asked the small orphan if he wanted another shot at a family. The boy hesitantly agreed to it after asking his father figure what he thought of it and Sirzechs took him to his younger sister Rias Gremory and after seeing the white haired rook of her peerage and sensing a familarity with her he asked if he could be part of her family. She agreed after sensing his power and accepted him as her silver haired rook. Kysera found a big friend in the white haired rook after he was accepted into the family and he was always seen with her and her with him even if she didnt understand why he was so friendly to her and no one else in the beginning. And this time he will stop at nothing to protect his friends this time even if it meant he must use his sacred gear's forbidden move.

*The Silver Nekoshou*

Well that is the background and stuff of the character. It's a little dark for my taste but my friend liked how tragic it was and so I kept it. I would like to ask people to review and tell me how well I wrote this characters considering its 3 A.M. in the morning and I'm kinda tired right now.

Edit(7/31/17): Hey people I forgot to mention this when I orginally posted this. I want some feedback on where I should start the story and what type of familiar he shoould have. I would appricate the help and other things. 


	2. OC Change

**I gave the OC that I was going to use in this story to another person for the use of the peerage of their OC. Now I'm gonna bring out my new OC and write a story that will go on till I either lose this account or just feel like quiting it.**


End file.
